You Know Your Obsessed With Naruto When You
by kindalkiddwashere
Summary: Title says it All...


You're obsessed with the Naruto if you:

You go around smacking people while yelling "byakugan."

your akatsuki cloak around.

You constantly say un or hm after ever sentence.

You throw You constantly eat ramen

People run for cover when you play dodge ball.

You wear clay at people and yell "KATSU!!"

You put your hair up like Deidara.

Your friend and you argue whose art is better.

Your phone has like 30 pictures of naruto characters.

You go around and throw sand at people while yelling "sand coffin"

...when you seriously want to name your kids after Naruto characters; even though it may confuse them greatly as to why they had Japanese names.

...when your so convinced you can walk up trees and break your arm trying

...when you make paper shuriken and throw them at random people, claiming they were 'sound nin' and they needed to be stopped from taking Konoha.

...when you'd much rather talk about Naruto the anything that happens to be going on in your life.

...when you think that fighting your fellow students is encouraged.

You own Naruto Headbands

-You steal your little sisters dolls and pretend your Sasori.

You fantasize about being in the Naruto world.

You at people for pronouncing "Naruto" wrong yell.

You think killing your best friend will give you powers.

You get a cut and swear the kyubbi's chakra will heal it.

You train your dog to piss in people's eyes.

-When you make a list of things related to beeing obsessed with naruto... -_-

_-yea that would be funny standing up in class "BRING IT ON" lol I should do that ;]  
Brooksey  
_

-You keep all your money in a frog (which of course has a name)

-You refer to your homework as missions, and rank them as such

-You still cry (or are sad) over a character that has been dead for like 100 chapters  
-You are socially inept, ghostly pale, and fake smiles 98% of the day

-You get paranoid Orochimaru/Itachi is watching you (hehe)

-You're not satified with Cosplay outfits because they aren't real enough

-You spend all your time trying to figure out how to save Sasuke

-You know your a narutard when your week revolves around when the new chapter comes out, and your week gets thrown out of whack when it's late.

-You get a can of deodorant and spray it over a lighter pretending to be Sasuke

-Everytime you see a fox you ask it if you can borrow it's powers

-You've tried to pop a balloon with you're swirling chakra

-After attempting to climb a tree with no hands and ending up paralyzed in hospital, you jump out the window and start doing push-ups outside on the lawn saying to yourself, "If I don't do 100 more push-ups I'll have to do 1000 sit-ups."

-When you take a mirror to the back of your head in the bathroom to see wich way your "chakra swirls"

-if you play ninja when nobody is watching

-When you grab a knife and try to run chakra through it

-When you poke someones butt while yelling 'Thousand Years of Pain!'

-Wear green spandex suits 0.o

-You know you're obsessed with Naruto when you've joined a forum to discuss it and other things with people in your spare time. End of story.

-When you attack inocent old men with Dynamic Entry because you thought they looked suspicious  
-You know your obsessed with Naruto if intstead of walking your dog you carry him on your head.

-You jump off a cliff determined to summon the toad king to save your life.

-You have one big ass paper fan on your back.  
-You're on your tenth can of hair moouse trying to replecate Kakashi or Sasuke's hair style.

-Being called a Narutard is actually a compliment

-You talk about the joy of youth more than once.

-You see an explosion and think about art.  
-You think the number 9 is the ultimate source of power.

-Your nightmares consist of flashbacks and fillers.

-If you wear a mask over your face

-If under that mask you have another mask

-If you talk or smile with your eyes closed

-You know you're obsessed with Naruto when you sing/try to sing an opening even if you're told to shut up and to go kill yourself.

-You uses naruto and other characters as your avatar and signature

-You know your obsessed with Naruto when you make up new jutsus.

-You know your obsessed with Naruto when you spend your life on youtube listening to Naruto's OST.

-You are obsessed with Naruto when you have idiotic Naruto games on your cellphone

-You are obsessed with Naruto when try to jump from one tree branch to another

-You are obsessed with Naruto when have a wound and place a slug on it

-You are obsessed with Naruto when you have bugs in your underwear

-You WILL know you're obsessed with Naruto when you are 25 years old and still read the manga.

-You know you're obsessed with Naruto when you wear a bandage in one of your legs at all times.

-You wonder why your teacher's head doesn't get bigger when he gets angry.

-You get in fights and are sincerely confused to find that you weren't a kage bunshin.

-You know your a narutard when you've sat completely still in the same spot for days straight in an attempt to channel your 'sage chakra'.

-When you choose your outfit in the morning whilst thinking about easy access to your shuriken holster.

-You tried to take ur bones out of ur body

-You played the flute in a fight

-You wrote an english essay/project on naruto

-You know your obsessed with Naruto when your goal in Life is to live long enough to see the end of Naruto.

-You watch the old episodes and miss naruto and sasuke's "friendship fights"

-Refuse to accept when a character dies

-You want to read Jiraya's books

-when you reply to a Naruto thread and it takes up a whole page.

-when you slap someone and laugh saying you cut off their chakra.

-when you memorize every opening song for Naruto....subconciously.

-when you spray your friends with a water gun and scream "Water Style: Super Soaker Jutsu!"

-you get a forehead tattoo and your mom shrieked at the huge mark on your forehead but you just say in an expressionless face, "Love. I love myself."

-when someone in your class get a low grade you start telling them, "The fact that you failed had already been decided and it cannot be changed because it has been decided blah blah.."

-You stab yourself to show someone your serious about something.

-You know you are obsessed with Naruto when you constantly check the "You Know When You Are Obsessed With Naruto When..." thread just to see if ur suggestions of how you are obsessed with Naruto made the Best List.

-When you tell your parents your leaving for two years to train with an old pervert and come back saying your smarter and more awesome than before

-You know your obsessed with naruto when you watch the anime and read the manga at the same time just to see how they compare

-When you go to the women's hot spring and call it 'research'.

-When if there was an exam, every time you've reached the 10th question, you stand up and say 'BRING IT ON!'

-When you think cheating is encouraged in the exam.

-When you flicked someone's forehead, thinking the person would fly away.

.-When you tried to reach for something by using your tongue.

AND YOU ACTUALLY MANGAE TOO READ THROUGH ALL THIS BRAVO!!!!


End file.
